Accidental Love
by Flames Afire
Summary: Kyou was once again beaten by Yuki but as he walked through the streets, he soon found something better than to fight with Yuki...COMPLETE
1. Accidental Love

Hi! This is my first F.B fanfic. Please R&R. I hope you will like it! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Accidental Love  
  
It was night and Kyou had just been 'kicked out of his house' by Yuki. "This is annoying..." Kyou mumbled. I can never seem to beat him, why, he thought. I have always been training and working so hard, oh man, if I keep losing to him like this, I think I will go crazy...  
Kyou continued walking, mumbling to himself. However, he was so occupied with his thoughts that he did not see the car heading straight at him from around the bend. Bang! Kyou screamed as he felt sharp pains on his shoulders and arms. Ugh! The pain! Damn it, I think I can't take....tak...ta..it..any...more. Kyou felt darkness engulfed him as he passed out, hearing the car roar away.  
When he awoke, he looked around...where...where am I? He wondered. Pink walls surround him and as he observed, he knew that he was in a girl's room. Everywhere, he was able to smell the sweet scent of perfume. Kyou tried to move and winced in pain. "Och...man...this hurts...like hell!" the cat groaned. He glared at his own shoulders and arms and realized that he was bandaged like a mummy. Anger bubbled up in him and he yelled, "WHO THE HELL BANDAGED ME LIKE THIS!"  
A girl immediately came into the room, her eyes widened at the sight of Kyou looking so furious, panting heavily. "I'm...erm...so..sorry...I did that," the girl whispered in fright. "I really didn't mean to...I...um...did my best already...please...don't be so...mad." The girl then looked down at her feet, feeling utterly stupid. Why, oh why, am I always so silly and clumsy with things, she thought in frustration, how I wish I was better.  
Kyou began muttering to himself something about girls and accidents. He raised his head slowly and said, "All right, it's OK...since you don't know how to bandage people but...oh...nevermind...tell me what's your name."  
"My name is Tohru...and...what is your name?" Tohru asked politely, looking at him from under her eyelashes.  
Kyou rolled his eyes and muttered, "Kyou..." 


	2. ColdSecret?

Hello! I'm continuing on my story....please be patient with me...  
  
Cold....Secret?  
  
Suddenly, Kyou felt rather weak and began coughing and sneezing. Tohru quickly went to him and touched gently on his forehead. "You have a fever and cold!" she exclaimed loudly, starting to panic by the minute. Kyou heard her voice through the 'haze' and he immediately remembered a terrible thing. Oh, hell! How did she bring me here, anyway! Don't tell me she found out MY SECRET AS A CAT! He wondered, feeling the horror of Tohru knowing his secret. He jerked away from her gentle touch and whirled around to face her. His head throbbed with pain as he struggled with his words, "Toh...ru...did...you...know...any...secrets? Like trans...formation?"  
Tohru gave him a weird look and replied, "What are you talking about, Kyou?" Kyou gave a soft sigh of relief and then asked cautiously, "Then...how did you bring...me...here?" Tohru smiled at him and said, "Don't worry; two passerby helped me put you in my bed." Kyou nodded and again began the annoying coughs and sneezes. Tohru quickly ran out of the room, yelling behind her back, "I WILL MAKE SOMETHING FOR YOU SO THAT YOU WILL BE BETTER!" With that, Kyou heard the fading sound of her footsteps.  
Later, Kyou smelled something vividly familiar, something he disliked a lot. Man, don't tell me that is, he thought with disgust. His thoughts were interrupted as Tohru entered carrying a bowl of....of...OF....LEEK PORRIDGE! "YUCK! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T EAT THAT! I HATE THAT!" Kyou began to shout and struggle to get off the bed and away from her.  
Tohru was startled by his reactions but she quickly placed the bowl of leek porridge on the table and walked towards the bed. Kyou saw the look of determination in her eyes and began to desperately untangle his legs from the bed sheets. Shit! She's coming...Oh no! He thought with desperation. Anything but that! Tohru smiled sweetly at him and did something stupid.  
She pounced at him and accidentally kind of hugged him. Kyou stiffened but too late...POOF! Kyou turned into a snarling cat. Tohru was shock beyond words, she rubbed her eyes but still, the cat was there, glaring at her.  
"Well...what were you expecting...hopefully...a mouse?" Kyou grumbled and sighed, feeling that this was going to be tough to explain... 


	3. Guilt

Yo! I'm back with another chapter...hope that you have enjoyed it so far.  
  
Kyou looked away at his clothes and bandages amidst him, starting to feel the discomfort of Tohru staring at him with shock, still not believing what she saw. He knew that the secret would soon be discovered, oh hell. What was he suppose to do! Kyou thought with anger and tiredness. He risked glancing at Tohru and immediately regretted his decision. Tohru was sneaking towards him with the bowl of leek porridge. In panic, Kyou raised his paws (hands, he forgot about) in an attempt to get past her and run for his dear life. Unfortunately, he scratched Tohru instead. "OUCH!" Tohru cried in pain as she felt Kyou's claws digged into her flesh.  
Kyou realized his mistake. Oh no...I've hurt her! He thought guiltily as he had managed to 'run' away from the room though he was limping rather badly. Gripping his clothes in his mouth tightly and forcing himself to ignore the pain, he left Tohru's house.  
Tohru had placed the bowl of leek porridge on the table again, gripping her right hand tightly with her left hand; she sped to the first aid kit and bandaged her own hand. She then proceeded in racing out of the house, tears blurring her sight. She was worried for Kyou, even if he scratched her, that didn't mean she was not concern for him. She shouted out his name, "KYOUUUUU! Where are YOU! I know you are nearby....please...come back...you are still ill!" She kneeled on the grass and cried. Blood dripped as the cut was quite deep...  
Kyou watched her silently from a bush. He had to admit that he was feeling very dizzy and guilty. He had never met such a caring girl before and well...he did scratch her pretty badly. Kyou decided then and began stumbling to her, he could feel the fever overcoming him. Damn it! Again...I feel like passing out...not now! Furiously battling to remain conscious, he managed to cry out for Tohru. Tohru turned and saw him.  
He watched as she raced towards him in what seem like slow motion. After 'a long time', Tohru reached him and hugged him in joy. POOF! Tohru was again seeing the orange cat. The cat was unconscious this time. "KYOU! Oh dear...I need to bring down the fever and later make him eat the porridge!" Tohru said to herself as she carried him to her house once more. 


	4. Leek Porridge

How caring Tohru is...don't you think? I think so, myself.  
  
Leek Porridge  
  
Kyou opened his eyes; he saw a DIFFERENT surrounding. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" Kyou shot out of bed and nearly fell to the floor. "Urgh! Still so painful, but what did you expect...it's still the same day." Kyou muttered to himself. Tohru then came in at that moment, holding the bowl of leek porridge again. Seeing Kyou's utter confusion, she put down the food and rushed to lift him up. Kyou's eyes widened at the sight of the food bowl and then he sighed. "Tohru..where am I...and must...I...eat that THING! He exclaimed loudly. Tohru smiled sadly, "I got you another room across mine and as for this porridge...well...I have reheated it...and...and...it took me half-an- hour to practically cook this for you...it will help you feel better especially for...the cold." Her lower lip trembled a little and Kyou feared that she would cry again.  
"ok! OK! I'll...I'll...I'll...eat IT! PLEASE don't cry..." He said the last two words softly. Tohru looked at him and gave him a bright smile, saying, "I'll feed you then." With that, Tohru fed him. Kyou grumbled and complained for a long while; however, Kyou gradually realized how gentle and sweet Tohru was. She was different...so much different from anyone else in the world, he thought as he observed her silently while being fed. He had this warm feeling in his heart and he felt like he wanted to stay with her here forever...  
Tohru peered at the orange-haired boy as she spoon-fed him. He is quite nice...I wonder where he stays. Sub-consciously, she realized she had spoken aloud. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and Kyou laughed. Clutching his stomach and rocking to and fro, his merry eyes met hers. It held for a while and Kyou gradually stopped laughing. Her eyes are so beautiful, her angelic face...she's so like...like...an angel who came to my aid, Kyou thought as his uncontrolled hands slowly went to feel her cheeks.  
Tohru felt her heart thumping like a mile an hour. She had never felt this way before, what's wrong with me...Am I...in love? She trembled and drew in a sharp breath when he touched her. His hands are so warm. Warm? WARM! Her mind screamed in panic. Tohru withdrew from his touch and exclaimed, "Are you feeling well! Is your fever returning?" Kyou gave her a puzzled look and gently held her hands, saying, "Don't worry, I'm fine..." Tohru winced in pain and Kyou had a look of guilt in his eyes as he quickly lay down in bed and turned away from Tohru, knowing that Tohru's pain was his fault... 


	5. Present?

Hello! Please R&R! I really want to know what you think about this story...I'm rather worried if this story isn't good...  
  
Present?  
  
"Kyou...it really isn't your fault, you know." Tohru tried to reason with Kyou. Kyou held his silence and Tohru had no choice but to leave. The door closed. Kyou turned over in bed and faced the door for a long while, lost in his thoughts of how to repay Tohru for her kindness...  
  
One month past... Kyou had informed Shigure about his incident and has fully recovered from his injuries and sickness and is preparing to return to Shigure's house.  
  
"I...got everything...ok...time to leave I guess." Kyou mumbled as he packed the things that Shigure had brought for him. Swinging the bag over his back, he turned to leave when Tohru appeared. "I...I got something for...for you, Kyou, please take it with...you." Tohru stuttered as she pushed a package into Kyou's arms. She blushed and waved her hands in front of her, saying, "It's nothing, really...just something for you to remember me and for allowing me to take care of you and...and trusting me with your secret." Kyou opened his mouth to thank her but Tohru ran up to her room. Kyou stared at the package, wondering what it was.  
Kyou gazed at the big house once again. "Ahh...back here to face that IRRITATING, FRUSTRATING YUKI AGAIN!" Kyou growled. "You're back! How wonderful! Now my house will have some life again! Hey, Yuki, look who's back!" Shigure grinned as he said this, holding his arms wide to welcome Kyou back. Kyou quickly walked past Shigure, not wanting to stick around to face Yuki and stormed off to his room. Shigure sighed, muttered under his breath about cats and dogs and went back to finishing his novel.  
Back in his own room, Kyou fished out the package from his bag. What is this? He wondered with curiosity. Hands shakily opened the package to reveal a soft black pouch. Wow! This is so nice, I love it! Kyou thought happily as he held it. "I'm going to have it by my side all the time!" He said loudly to himself. "Who's going to have that pouch next to his side all the time?" Kyou whirled round and saw Shigure's wide smile.  
"NO ONE, just saying that I...I..."Kyou retorted in anger but sputtered to a halt. "You? Yes? You were about to sayyy...something" Shigure started to grin. "NEVERMIND...LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyou shouted and ran out. Kyou headed to the roof, knowing that Shigure would never surprise him again without making a sound to alert him. 


	6. Plans?

Ok...About to finish the story...please be patient with me.  
  
Plans?  
  
Kyou sat on the roof, felling relaxed. He fingered the softness of the pouch. Tohru had given him this pouch, he owe her so much for taking care of him, but he didn't know how to repay her for her kindness. Thoughts of what she did for him flashed across his mind like the wind blowing through his hair. Tohru...you were always there when I need you...what should I do...I think I love you...but...how can I tell you...even Shigure seems to know...maybe you don't love me...do you? Kyou sighed as he turned his head to watch the clouds above. Suddenly, an idea came across and Kyou knew what he would do. Now all he needed to do was to plan...  
"Shigure! SHIGURE!" Kyou yelled as he ran down the stairs to find him. Shigure popped his head out from his room and said, "Yea? What is it?" "I...um...need your help for a while..." Kyou stumbled with his words as he blushed to the roots of his hair. "What do you need, then?" Shigure asked as laughter threatened to take hold of him. Seeing Kyou like this is so funny, Shigure thought with amusement.  
Kyou glanced around before whispering, "Could you...er...call for me...to request that the Hot spring be made available next week for me...and make sure no one else is around." Shigure's eyebrows shot up as he whispered back, "Why are you whispering to me when Yuki isn't around...and why do you want no one else at the Hot spring when it is only you...unless...OHHH...you are going with...okok." Shigure began laughing, eyes twinkling with mischief. "SHUT UP! Just...just do it for me...and quit laughing!" Kyou looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed...  
Two hours later, Kyou exited from a shop, whistling to himself. He looked at the item he bought for Tohru and felt happiness well up in his heart again. He dashed home and decided that it was time to call Tohru about the appointed week Shigure had helped him arrange. Shaking with excitement, he called her.  
"Hello?"  
"Um...Hi...This is Kyou."  
"Kyou! What a surprise! How are you, are you doing fine?"  
"Yea...say...are you free next week?"  
"Well...I guess I am...why?"  
"Would you like to go to the Hot springs with me?"  
"Hot springs!!! With you! Yes! I'll come!"  
"Then, I'll come to pick you up on Monday...about 10am...ok?"  
"OK! Wow, thanks for inviting me!  
"Don't mention it, see you soon then. Bye!"  
"Yes, Bye!"  
Kyou put down the phone, feeling like he was going to fly to heaven. I am going with Tohru to the Hot spring...next week...yes! Kyou thought with great joy as he skipped happily to his own room, waiting earnestly for the day to come... 


	7. FireworksTHE END

OK! I think this will be the last chapter for this story...  
  
Days passed and Monday arrived...  
Kyou struggled to change, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "Hell! Where is THE PRESENT FOR HER!!!" Kyou said with frustration as he searched the entire room. "There it is!" He exclaimed and picked it up. Now I need to go and pick her up to go there...Kyou thought as he rushed down the stairs and WHAM!  
"WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING, STUPID CAT!" Yuki's eyes flashed with anger as he yelled at Kyou.  
"SHUT UP, I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE OR I..."Kyou was stopped short as Yuki punched his face.  
"ARGHHH! I have no time to FIGHT WITH YOU or I'll will be LATE!" Kyou roughly pushed Yuki aside and proceeded to the door. Yuki was startled and wondered why Kyou would have fight with him all the time, refused to this time. He then heard Shigure's laughter. Yuki turned and Shigure winked at him. "Whatever...I don't want to know, anyway..." Yuki muttered as he headed for the door.  
In the meantime, Kyou had just arrived at Tohru's house. "Tohru! I'm here to go with you to Hot spring! Let's go!" Kyou yelled and Tohru came out. "Ok!" Tohru smiled at Kyou and both of them went there.  
"WOW! This is such a BIG PLACE! Kyou...Thanks for bringing me here, really." Tohru said as she looked at her surroundings. Kyou blushed and waved his hand in an 'it's nothing really' fashion. He then told Tohru, "Why don't you have a go at the Hot Spring...it is really nice during this time of season...but...I'll meet you later at night."  
Tohru agreed and later, she was relaxing in the warm water, wondering why Kyou brought her here...  
That night, Kyou walked to Tohru's room, feeling a little anxious. What if she doesn't love me...what if she doesn't accept the present...then what? Kyou felt panic seized him but he pushed the thoughts aside. He knocked on the door and heard "Come in!" Kyou entered the room and found Tohru drying her hair. "Kyou...I want to ask you something...why did you bring me here?"  
Kyou hesitated for a while and then pulled Tohru to the door. "Ahh! Where are we going...what are you doing!" Kyou ignored what Tohru said and began pulling her towards a ladder. "Climb up!" Kyou demanded as he glanced at Tohru. Tohru gave him a puzzled look but did as he said.  
Once on the roof, Kyou sat next to her and chuckled. "I have a present for you...I hope you will like it. Open the pouch..." Kyou said softly as he gently handed her the black pouch she gave him. "You still kept it!" Tohru said with surprise, "I thought that you might have let it gather dust..." Tohru opened the pouch and in it she saw a choker. "Thank you! A choker! I love it, Kyou!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly. Kyou then stammered with his words, "To...Tohru...I want to...to...tell you something." Tohru turned and looked at Kyou already wearing the choker. "I love you..." Tohru's eyes widened at his words and suddenly she went to hug Kyou. (Forgetting about his secret again...) POOF! Kyou changed into a cat once again. "I'm SO SORRY! I MADE YOU CHANGE AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru apologized profusely. After a while, there was awkward silence. Tohru then inhaled a deep breath and whispered "I love you too, Kyou, I was so happy just now that I forgot ..." Kyou stared at Tohru and suddenly ran to the other side of the roof "Be back soon." Kyou mumbled. Two minute later, Kyou came back in human form. Kyou sat next to Tohru again and held out his hand "Can I..." Kyou blushed as he said it. Tohru then shyly reached out and hold Kyou's hand. Kyou grinned and whispered "I have yet another surprise for you, wait and see." Kyou tightened his hold of Tohru's hand and looked at his watch. Tick! 9pm. About now, Shigure had said that. Kyou, there will be a fireworks display at 9pm...maybe you would like to show your special someone. PARRRGGG...PANGGGRR...The fireworks started. Tohru gasped in surprise and awe. Eyes full of happiness, Tohru turned and said softly, "Thank you...so much, Kyou...I really do love you." She leaned forward and kissed Kyou and afterward, they watched the fireworks together.  
  
..............THE END............... 


End file.
